A Ticklish Situation
by Gotta Love Trip
Summary: Ok a Total Fluff TT story that starts out with a very distinguishable plot that goes under after about 4 chapters...cowritten with Yellybean and a little with Em aka Spike. So basically, Hippy Aliens infect things and people tickle each other... a TON...
1. D! ! ! Hippy Aliens

Author: Becky and Yellybean…a little By Emily aka Spike

Title: A Ticklish Situation

Codes: T/T, A, R, S, P, M maybe.. I think we have everyone in here…

Disclaimer: We do not own Enterprise, only our demented sense of humor…

Summary: Ok.. There is like just about no plot to this story… I mean it seems like there is a plot for some time.. Then there isn't.. it's just T/T fluff…. J all good!

Ok Before you read you must understand that this was written VIA IM so that explains the odd formatting.. And just so you know not everyone will not be totally in character for a bit in here.. But we (kinda) have an explanation for that.. We want T/T and we will do anything to get it! Even take them a little out of character so if ya don't like it DARN!! WAH!! Don't read it! J have fun!!

And a thousand Thanks to Em for Beta-ing this

A Ticklish Situation

"One dark night when the day was bright two dead boys stood up to fight, one was blind the other couldn't see so they asked the devil to referee, they stood back to back and faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other, a deaf policeman heard the noise, came and killed the two dead boys, if you don't believe my lie is true, ask the blind man he saw it too" 

"That is illogical"

"It isn't supposed to be logical." Trip groaned, and rolled his eyes. T'Pol adjusted a candle and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"So you and crewman soon to be shot done with your 'who can grow their hair the longest before snapping their neck' contest" Trip asked, curious.

"And by the way, I really like your candles." Trip babbled on at her stony glare. The woman made him damn uncomfortable.

"I am not involved in any 'who can grow their hair the longest before snapping their neck' contest," she told him, her icy glare unwavering.

"Well, it was either that or you are in serious need of a haircut." Trip flicked his long braid round his shoulder and grinned.

"It was not my fault that we ended up in this time period. It was a miscalculation on your part as I recall."

"Hey! It's not my fault we ended up in the damn sixties!"

Trip rubbed furiously at the flower painted on his cheek, violently cursing the day he entered the academy.

T'Pol leaned over her mediation candles and said in a husky seductive voice "now it's just you and me, hippies believed in free sex and drugs, wanna try some of that"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trip awoke screaming and sweating profusely

He sat panting for a moment. "Damn hippie aliens," He muttered. The planet they were orbiting believed totally in hippie values. Hence Trip's flower and braid. He was brought to his senses by his door chime ringing.

He stood up and walked slowly to the door, afraid of whom it might be. He was still uncomfortable from the strange dream, but managed to get to the door and open it. Once it was open, he wished he'd never gotten up. T'Pol stood in the doorway, looking as if she had just gotten out of bed. She looked as uncomfortable as he felt, which made him even more uncomfortable. "T'Pol.... what can I do for ya?"

"I heard you scream commander, I was wondering if you were all right."

Even with the dream still fresh in his mind, Trip could not resist teasing T'Pol. "How could you be sure it was me?"

"Your room is adjacent to mine and your accent is easily distinguishable. There was no doubt that it was you," she told him matter-of-factly.

Trip began to giggle. "Commander?" T'Pol asked. Trip merely giggled more. He fell to the ground giggling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trip screamed as he shot up in bed. He pondered what this weird dream was about and why he'd dreamed that he'd had a dream, but his door chime interrupted his thoughts.

He lie back down in bed and turned over to see T'Pol laying next to him sleeping "what the Hell!" he yelled stirring T'Pol from her slumber. 

"What is it commander?"

"What the Hell are you doing here!" Trip screamed and wondered if this was another dream. He stared at T'Pol and backed up toward the wall pinching himself "ow ow ow ow" T'Pol followed him out of bed and toward the wall. But just as she was about to reach him, the door chimed again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trip screamed. But he was still in his room, unable to wake himself, still hoping it was a dream.

Trip woke up, properly this time. He was gasping for breath, and lying in sickbay. 

"Are you all right commander?" T'Pol asked. Slowly Trip remembered the strange drinks the 'hippie' aliens had forced down his throat. T'Pol came over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Dr. Phlox informs me physical contact should speed your recovery, although I am highly skeptical." Trip merely giggled. At her raised eyebrow he giggled even more.

"Commander?" she asked, confused. 

"Sorry... I just.... thought of something." Trip continued to giggle until he remembered one of his *other* dreams, and realized that T'Pol's hand was on his arm. He quickly pulled away from her and looked at her uncomfortably.

"Commander?" She asked again. "Is there something wrong?"

Trip shook his head before another fit of laughter overtook him. He was shaking, and tears streamed down his face. T'Pol placed her hand on his arm again, but instead of calming him this made him laugh harder.

The Doctor came around a curtain in sickbay carrying a hypospray and injected Trip in the arm. Trip calmed and his laughter dissolved into light giggling. T'Pol kept her hand on his arm. For some reason, she just didn't want to move it.

"Doctor, is there something wrong with the commander?"

The doctor quickly scanned Trip "Nothing that I can find."

"NO....no... nothing… wrong...." Trip managed within his giggling. After regaining most of his composure he continued, "no sorry just thought of something funny"

"Either that," Phlox said walking away "or you've become incredibly ticklish"

Trip began to giggle quietly again. T'Pol watched him puzzled.

"Perhaps the Commander IS ticklish, Doctor." With that, she removed her hand, expecting him to stop giggling once and for all. But he continued his half-muffled giggling and she returned her hand. "Or perhaps he simply remembered a humorous moment," she corrected. This, fortunately, did not elicit any extra laughing.

Trip relaxed a bit, and T'Pol shifted so she could sit on the edge of the bio bed. This sent Trip into fresh waves of giggles. T'Pol raised her eyebrow.

"Now...now you're tickling...me" Trip gasped out

T'Pol's eyebrow climbed even higher. She removed her hand.

This didn't seem to help Trips ticklishness... He continued to laugh and spoke incoherently "T'P..Lg....Fd...Gll...EE...HG...Stp...Dct...Ft..."

"I haven't eaten in quite some time, I believe I will go and have lunch, Sub-Commander, do you believe you can watch over the commander effectively?"

"I believe so doctor" T'Pol answered and continued to sit on the edge of the bed. T'Pol's response seemed to elicit even more laughter from Trip who was now doubling over clutching his arm where T'Pol had been holding it.

T'Pol watched Phlox go, wondering why she had said she could watch the commander. He was obviously mad. But so was she, for wanting to stay. 

She picked up a scanner and ran it over Trip. It showed that a diagnostic on the system was needed. T'Pol picked up another scanner, and scanned Trip. It showed that his skin was overly sensitive. T'Pol picked up a sampler, intending to get a sample of his skin. Trip squirmed before she even touched him.

"I do not intend to hurt you Commander"

Trip stopped giggling finally and looked at T'Pol with big blue puppy eyes "No please no" he bit his lower lip and clutched his arm against his chest.

"Commander please allow me to test your skin" T'Pol was growing irritated at his behavior but she was strangely drawn to his eyes, she couldn't understand why.

Trip slid off the bed and started to back up toward the wall of sickbay, "No no, please, I'll give you anything, Please, no" he chanted his eyes not wavering from hers for even an instant

T'Pol closed in on his position still holding the sampler, she didn't know why she was so drawn to him, it was illogical, but what was illogical, she didn't even know what she was doing.

Trip tried to escape, but T'Pol grabbed him. She caught a hold of him and Trip began to giggle hysterically. "Please.... No...can't take...can't stand..." T'Pol dragged the sampler down his arm, trying for a decent sample. Trip laughed even harder. "Please...stop...tickling me!" T'Pol released him. She felt a pang of disappointment as his laughter began to fade. Then she chided herself. Vulcans do not like humans. Nor do they like making them laugh.

T'Pol finally let go of his arm but this didn't seem to help, Trip continued laughing and started doubling over, T'Pol was afraid he would collapse and decided she had to find a way to stabilize him.

After quickly thinking she decided she must get him back to a biobed, but with his skin being overly sensitive she would have to make certain she only touched his clothing, this would prove difficult as his jump-suit top and black shirt were off leaving only his blue undershirt.

"Commander." T'Pol said carefully. "Can you get back to a biobed?"

Trip nodded. Tears of laughter were running down his face. T'Pol waited for him to move. She waited. And waited. But he remained doubled over giggling. T'Pol decided that the best way to get him to a biobed would be to pull him. She grabbed his sides and guided him to a biobed, even as he laughed hysterically. 

"T'Pol?" Archer asked, standing in the doorway of sickbay.

"I believe you must ask the commander for an explanation," T'Pol said honestly. She took the sample of skin she had gotten and ran the scan of it. There was nothing that would indicate why Commander Tucker was acting so strangely. "Trip?" The Captain asked curiously "something you want to tell me?"

"No." Trip said. He had stopped giggling, and was watching T'Pol wearily. 

"Trip?" Archer asked, growing more curious by the second. He moved towards his best friend, who jumped back. 

Archer's eyebrow shot up in a good imitation of T'Pol's.

"I would not suggest touching him sir, his skin is extremely sensitive, the scans are inconclusive, I can not determine what caused this sudden ailment" T'Pol reported. "Where is the doctor?" The Captain asked confused. He glanced around seeing no one looked back at T'Pol raising his eyebrow yet again.

"He left to have dinner"

Trip watched T'Pol and the Captain talk with a growing sense of unease. He couldn't hear them, and that made him nervous. Archer came over to him. Trip backed away. Archer stopped about a foot away. "Trip, have you drunk anything odd? Eaten anything strange?" 

"No I swear!" Trip said. "I just woke up and couldn't stand anyone touching me." 

"It seems to have gotten worse," T'Pol stated blankly. A part of her longed for him to smile again, but that part was shouted down by the rest of her. 

Trip started laughing unbelievably loudly and strongly. He was clutching his undershirt and attempting to rip it off.

T'Pol and Archer grabbed hold of Trip. Archer held him down while T'Pol wrestled his shirt over his head. Trip squirmed, and T'Pol felt suddenly sorry for him. He obviously hated what was happening. Archer had once told T'Pol tickling was a way that humans showed affection to each other. If that was the way that humans showed affection, Trip was getting more affection then he wanted or needed. Archer left to get the doctor, and T'Pol stayed with Trip. Forgetting herself she began to run her fingers through his hair. Trip actually didn't seem to mind, giggling quietly when she put too much pressure on him. T'Pol began to softly tickle the back of Trip's neck. Trip's giggles got louder. But he didn't tell her to stop.

Then Trip grabbed her other hand.

He'd stopped giggling. Finally. T'Pol pulled her hand free, and began to tickle him properly. 

Trip began to laugh again, and every giggle that came out of his mouth made T'Pol's heart sing for joy. 

"No...no...no...don't...stop it!" He giggled. 

"Don't stop?" T'Pol asked, with just a hint of mischief in her eyes.

T'Pol gladly would have kept on, but she heard voices coming. So she stopped, and helped the giggling commander to a biobed.

The doctor and the Captain came through the doors of sickbay to see T'Pol helping Trip onto a biobed, Trip himself was holding onto T'Pol for dear life as he was set down onto the bed, his strength was nearly gone from all the laughing.

"Trip the doctor and I have decided to go back to the planet and see if anyone there has any idea what happened to you. You can stay here with T'Pol, she can make sure you don't get any worse."

"No, Captain let me come, I know who I saw and what I did, I can help you!" Trip pleaded. 

"Trip, it's 20 degrees down there, you can't wear your shirt, you'll freeze, just stay here with T'Pol"

"I can't...I...no!" Trip giggled helplessly. Neither Archer nor Phlox saw T'Pol's hand snake around the back of Trip's knee and lightly scratch it. 

"See, that's why you have to stay here." Archer said firmly. He and Phlox left. 

"See that you give the commander lots of fluids." Phlox called.

The moment Phlox and Archer exited the room Trip spun and looked at T'Pol with an almost desperate look"...why..." he asked weakly.

"Isn't it obvious" T'Pol answered

Trip just stared at her. T'Pol walked over to him. She began to run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, and lay still, comforted by T'Pol's actions.

T'Pol felt something inside her snap. She needed this human so badly...and yet she couldn't have him!!! He giggled pathetically and T'Pol noticed her other hand had been tickling his stomach merely by resting on him. She removed it and continued stroking his hair.

T'Pol continued running her hands through his hair it seemed to be as calming for her as it was for him, she didn't stop until she realized he was asleep.

She began stroking his hair again, but decided instead to simply watch him. He was finally quiet and very still. She had begun to think that she would never see him like this again.

She sighed, and moved to a chair near his biobed. She would be ready if he woke up. She would be right there. 


	2. Good Night Kiss

A/N ok I know.. That last chapter was a bit.. Odd.. But anyway The story is going to continue.. If you think you know what is going on.. You are most likely wrong.. But you never know! Many Thanks To YellyBean once again for co-writing this with me!! THANKY THANKY!!

A Ticklish Situation Chapter 2

T'Pol was woken by Trip's hysterical laughter. He was squirming about on the biobed. "Make it stop! Please!!" He gasped out. 

T'Pol pulled him off the biobed, and he was able to breath again. T'Pol settled him on the floor then got him some water. He drank greedily. T'Pol put her hand on his arm.

"Drink slower." She said. Trip nodded, but didn't slow down. Then he looked at her hand on his arm. It was no longer tickling.

At first, T'Pol was curious as to why he was no longer laughing... Especially when the biobed seemed to have tickled him. Then she realized that he had stopped laughing hysterically as soon as he'd started drinking. Then it hit her. The water was curing him... it was lessening his condition, anyway.

"Commander, the water appears to be lessening your condition." T'Pol said. Trip grinned weakly. But it was still his trademark grin. "Then bring on the juice!" He said.

Half an hour later, Trip was refusing to drink another glass. "T'Pol I've had enough to drink."

"No, Commander. You must continue to drink fluids. Otherwise your condition may worsen again."

"T'Pol! I've been drinkin' water and juice and milk an' every other drink in the database for a half-hour straight. I feel more bloated than a water buffalo after a monsoon!"

T'Pol, while glad to see the Commander back to his usual talkative self, was also getting frustrated with him. The one time that he'd stopped drinking previously, he had begun laughing hysterically again, thus leading her to the conclusion that constant liquid intake was necessary for a full recovery.

But something inside T'Pol made her hesitate, something that wanted her to see the commander helpless, something that made him have to rely on her. 'What is wrong with me?' she wondered, but she could not come to any logical conclusion, so she proceeded to get Commander Tucker more liquids, and pondered physically shoving them down his throat.

T'Pol waited until Trip had taken a sip of drink, and tickled his ribs. 

Trip snorted his drink out of his nose. "T'Pol!!!" He laughed. T'Pol held up her hands innocently, not a trace of emotion showing on her face. Trip watched her warily, sipping his drink.

She sat there still, satisfied that he was now drinking, and obviously he was afraid that she would tickle him again if he didn't. He cautiously took a sip, as his eyes didn't move from hers. Suddenly, he realized that she was moving toward him slowly.

He moved back, fear governing his handsome blue eyes. T'Pol saw the look in his eyes and caught herself. Amusing as watching his drink shoot out his nose was, she must not put it over his health. She settled herself down again and Trip kept sipping.

As soon as she had backed off, she heard something that sounded like sniffling coming form the Commander, who was still sipping his drink slowly, but was no longer looking at her. She was about to ask if something was the matter when he suddenly flung his arms around her. She was caught completely off guard. She didn't know what to do. So she simply returned the gesture, and then became suddenly aware that he was crying. His tears were nearly soaking her shoulder. She didn't know what to do, nor what had caused him to begin crying. She wanted to help him somehow, but Vulcans were not accustomed to comforting crying humans. So instead she just hugged him while he cried into her shoulder, seemingly taking sips of his drink every so often.

T'Pol stroked Trip's back, wondering why he was sobbing so profusely. T'Pol felt him begin to shake, and then heard his tell tale giggle. Thinking fast she tilted his head up and poured some liquid down his throat. He almost choked, but it kept the giggles away. "Thanks" he sniffled.

He went back to hugging her and she decided to ask him. "Commander," she whispered. 

"Yeah?" he replied between sniffles. 

"Why are you crying? You did not appear to be sad."

"I... don't know," he replied sincerely. "I just... am. I dunno. It's kinda... weird." He continued sniffling and sobbing over her shoulder and she continued to rub his back gently, attempting to calm him.

Trip took another sip of his drink. "Ah'm tired" He whined suddenly. His accent became thick with exhaustion and crossness. T'Pol was hit by a thought that Trip was behaving like a small child. "Commander, it is understandable that you would be tired under these circumstances. However, you must remain awake in order to drink more fluids."

Trip began to whimper, just like a small child. He snuggled closer to T'Pol. "Sleepy," He whined. "Ah wanna go to sleep." He gave her puppy dog eyes, and T'Pol found it hard to resist.

"Very well, Commander. You may rest."

With her permission given, he quickly slumped over in her lap, soundly asleep. She was very surprised, and was taken aback once again.... she had expected him to move before falling asleep. T'Pol tried to move Trip out of her lap, but was met with a sleepy moan and "wanna stay." T'Pol would have rolled her eyes. The commander was acting like a sulky child. A sulky child who needed a nap. A *very* sulky child who needed a nap. A child who if wakened would throw a huge tantrum. So T'Pol let him rest. However, she made one change. She placed a pillow over her knees so he could sleep comfortably.

T'Pol was idly counting the cracks on the ceiling when Trip woke. He tugged at her uniform. "Can ah have a drink please?" He asked in a young voice. T'Pol stayed still for a second. 

"Pwease?" Trip asked, turning perfect blue eyes on her

T'Pol sighed and moved to get up. "No. Stay." 

"How am I supposed to get a drink for you if I cannot move?" T'Pol asked.

Trip giggled like a small child. T'Pol got up, and Trip grabbed her ankle. T'Pol reached for a glass of water and a straw. Trip drank from the straw. "Are you sleepy yet?" T'Pol asked. 

"No." Trip sulked.

"Yes," T'Pol corrected. "You must rest. I will wake you up when the Captain returns." 

"Cap'n? Cap'n who? Cap'n Crunch?" 

"NO. Captain Archer. He returned to the planet to discover what happened to you." 

"What planet? I don't like space. Space is scary..."

Trip was whining continuously and T'Pol was getting very annoyed with him.

"Space is not scary. Captain Archer is not Captain Crunch. If you don't go to sleep I will call Lt. Reed to shoot you." T'Pol had heard Archer talking about mothers scaring children into sleeping with threats like this. Trip's eyes filled with tears and he began to sniffle... the sniffle then turned into a small wail.

Suddenly, this wailing and whining triggered some kind of maternal instinct inside T'Pol. Even thought the man in front of her was a grown friend and colleague, she somehow wanted to comfort him as if he were a small child.

She put her arms around him once again and he hugged her back. She then proceeded to gently rub his back as she had earlier. However, as her hand moved to the top of his back, she found herself moving it up to his head. She began to rub his hair again, and he didn't seem to mind, so she kept one hand rubbing his back and the other on his head.

Trip stopped whimpering and whining and T'Pol desperately tried to think of someway to bring him out of this childish state.

She thought for several minutes while he rested his head on her shoulder and she kept rubbing his back. But she couldn't seem to think of anything. She was completely at a loss.

T'Pol lifted Trip's head, and put the end of the straw in his mouth. Trip sucked the straw innocently. When he was done he gave her his best innocent grin and looked up at her with big blue eyes and asked, "When's Cap'n crunch comin'?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at this comment. "'Captain Crunch' is not aboard Enterprise. The Captain has not yet returned from the planet. Once he does, he will come here immediately."

Trip put his head on her shoulder again. T'Pol got a nagging feeling, but pushed it away. She was being illogical. But her suspicion was confirmed: "Can I have some candy?"

She was tempted to tell him no, but for some reason, she gave in. "What type of candy do you desire?"

He thought about this one for a minute. "I dunno," he told her. 

He thought some more. "Just candy. Nice candy. No nuts."

T'Pol didn't know of any types of candy so she merely nodded and asked, "Can you give me an example of the candy?" Trip thought for a minute and answered, "Umm... I like Chocolate...."

"Than I shall get you chocolate" T'Pol answered than wondered how she would get the candy for him.... she could not bring him to the mess hall in this condition, or anywhere else on the ship for that matter...

"T'Pol to Ensign Sato" 

"Hoshi here."

"Could you bring some chocolate to sickbay?"

"Sub-commander?"

"Please hurry. I will explain on your arrival. Please make it nut free."

"The chocolate is on it's way Commander" T'Pol reported.

"Thank you..." Trip said quietly almost sleepily.

"Are you ...sleepy.... commander?"

"Yeah... a little...."

"Would you like to go to bed?"

"No nap! Candy!" 

"Alright, you may wait until your candy comes"

Trip just glared at T'Pol as if saying 'You'd better keep that promise' and curled up in the corner.

"Here's the chocolate." Hoshi said as she breezed in. "Nut free!" 

"Yay!" Trip giggled. "Thank you Hoshi!" 

Hoshi looked to T'Pol who only raised an eyebrow "I will explain later Ensign" 

He set the candy to one side and suddenly pounced on Hoshi. "Wrestle!" He giggled. 

"No!" Hoshi laughed. "You're too big!"

Hoshi patted Trip on the head like the 5-year-old he was acting like and strategically exited the room Trip dug into his candy and ate it all in under a minute. T'Pol raised an eyebrow at this and said "you certainly where hungry" Trip nodded and started laughing hysterically...T'Pol quickly got water and wondered why he had suddenly started being ticklish again. Then she remembered that in humans when caffeine is injected it induces the liver to expel water...

Trip gulped some water then he began to squirm in T'Pol's arms. "I need to pee!" He whined. 

T'Pol was sorely tempted to groan. "The 'bathroom' is over there."

"I don't wanna go by myself! It's weird over there. Come with me! Please!"

T'Pol stood. "I will come with you." She took him into the bathroom and turned away while he peed. Then: "I can't do my zipper up!"

T'Pol's eyes bugged out, there was no way she was helping him with his zipper… wait the uniforms were not equipped with zippers. T'Pol suspicious, turned around,

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" Trip giggled as she turned around squirting her in the face with a small water gun.

T'Pol was surprised by this behavior, but only asked "Where did you find that weapon"

"It was sitting over here...." Trip said pointing to a small basket with surgical equipment.

T'Pol was terrified when she realized what he had just squirted her with.

She had just been squirted with apple juice. From Phlox's special store. It was extra sweet and extra sticky. T'Pol glared at the commander who was still giggling fiercely, despite her icy glare. Trip stopped giggling and went to sit on a biobed; almost looking like he didn't know T'Pol was still in the room.

Trip decided he was tired but didn't want to sleep so he lied down on the biobed but folded his arms and told T'Pol, "I'm not tired!"

"Of course not," T'Pol said compassionately "would you like a blanket it is a little cold in here," she said noticing he was in only his boxers.

"Ok..." 

"Do you want to sleep now?" T'Pol asked genuinely.

"OK... I guess... but I want something first."

"What do you want?"

"A... A… A… I want a...." 

"What?"

"I wanna good night kiss!"

T'Pol sighed resignedly. She walked over to the commander and kissed his forehead. "Ah wanna hug too." Trip said. T'Pol gave him a hug and moved to let go. He held on.

"Commander"

"T'Pol your weely weely pretty...."The five year old tucker said.

"Do not say that," T'Pol answered uncomfortably.

"Why? Ya're." Trip said simply. He giggled and let her go. "Ah reckon you and Cap'n Crunch should get married!" Then he stopped for a sec. "Maybe you an ah could get married."

T'Pol did not know how to answer this so merely said, thinking of him as only 5 or 6, "You are too young to get married" 

"When I grow up we could get married!" Trip suggested with all childish honesty.

"I don't believe that would be prudent," T'Pol said kindly. 

"Why not?" Trip asked curiously, somewhat hurt.

"It would not be prudent. When you awake, Hoshi will be here. She will make sure you are comfortable." Trip looked troubled but nodded. As T'Pol turned he asked timidly "T'Pol? Ya mad at me?"

"No," T'Pol said. "I could not be 'mad' at you."

T'Pol watched as Trip went to sleep she sat behind him and stroked his hair once she knew he was soundly sleeping. She knew she should leave and have Hoshi watch him for a little while, but she didn't want to go. This was so illogical. Why was she feeling this way, for a human no less! She decided to ignore the illogicalness of it all and simply continued to stroke his hair. Finally it was almost her duty shift and she knew she would have to go soon so she got up and gave the sleeping Trip a kiss on the cheek. "Good night commander, sleep well," she whispered than wrote a quick note, and walked out of sickbay going to find Hoshi.

A/N J still think you know what is going on? Didn't think so…. LOL oh well have fun.. Please…keep reading…


	3. Duck Duck Goose

Tickle 3

When T'Pol was coming down to sickbay after a shift on the bridge (Malcolm had been most relieved to get a break) she could hear shrieking. On getting closer, it was Trip shrieking. T'Pol broke into a run. She burst into sickbay… to find Hoshi tickling a giggling and squirming and shrieking Trip. 

"Stop it!" He was yelling. Hoshi just continued her assault on his belly.

"'Polly help!"

T'Pol wasn't sure if she wanted to help. It was very amusing to watch the, now clothed, commander squiggling in the ensign's grip, but another part of her was very jealous watching this. "That will be all ensign" T'Pol told her sternly.

Hoshi hadn't realized that T'Pol had entered and her face turned red as she quickly pulled her arms away from the commander and walked out of sickbay hunched over "yes ma'am"

"Polly! My HERO!" Trip cheered as he came running up to T'Pol and pulled her into a giant bear hug.

T'Pol almost smiled, she had never been called a nickname before, nor had she been someone's hero before, she liked the feeling. She returned the Commander's hug and told him "thank you."

She began to stroke his hair. This time though, he wasn't having it. He pulled away. "I wanna play a game!!!!" He said. T'Pol had to fight an urge to call Hoshi back.

"What would you like to play?" T'Pol asked in as caring a voice as possible.

"Hm.... I want to play... checkers! I like checkers!" 

"I don't know how to play checkers," T'Pol admitted. 

"Ok. Then we can play.... horsey!" 

"I am unfamiliar with that game as well" 

"Hm.. I know! We can play 'duck, duck, goose.' we need more people though... never mind.... Uh...hide and seek!" 

"Very well. I will count; you will hide. But only in the confines of sick bay." 

Trip nodded. "Close your eyes and count to twenty!" He giggled.

T'Pol did as she was told, but not after locking all the sickbay doors just to make certain. 

"One." 

"Two." 

"Three." 

"Four." 

"Five." 

"Six." 

"Seven.' 

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten." 

"Eleventwelvethirteenforteenfifteensixteenseveteeneighteennineteentwenty!" 

T'Pol was unsure of what had made her cheat, but all she knew was that it was making Trip giggle, therefore giving away his hiding place. Remembering watching Archer play with the little alien children who had been on board, T'Pol walked ever so slowly around sickbay. 

"Where oh where could Trip be?" She said.

"Where oh where could he be?" she sang.

She continued to walk around sickbay, she knew precisely where he was hiding, so she went to the opposite side of sickbay to "look" for him.

She looked in cupboards, in closets, under biobeds, and finally she came to where he was.

"Could he be in here?" She wondered out loud. She moved to open the door and Trip jumped out. "Boo!" He yelled. T'Pol raised an eyebrow and then she twigged. She threw her hands up. "Ahhh" she mock screamed. Then she did scream as Trip's fingers pounced on her sides. 

T'Pol was laughing and laughing and laughing. This sensation was too much for her, she began to get weak, and as the younger Trip tickled her like crazy she collapsed to the floor with him tickling her all the more. She wiggled on the floor laughing hysterically, she hoped desperately that no crewman chose that time to walk by or get injured and have to come to sickbay. Trip was giggling himself. He'd never seen 'Polly' laugh or smile...or anything for that matter. Distracted, he wasn't watching what he was doing and T'Pol got a hand onto his belly. Trip started laughing himself. They were engaged in a full-fledged tickle fight. "St AH AH AH p" 

"ON HE HEE HEELY IF aH AH AH YOU AHAahahHA DO FIR AHA AH AH AH AH ST"

T'Pol stopped her attack on his sensitive stomach and he stopped tickling her, and rolled to the side giggling. Then Trip heard the door to sick bay swish open and he leapt to his feet. "Johnny!" He yelled joyfully. T'Pol had enough time to regain her composure and by the time the surprised captain turned to her all traces of her smile were gone and she was calm once more.

"Captain, while you have been gone some *interesting* developments have arisen."

"What type of-" his question was cut off by Trip giving him a huge hug around the neck…

T'Pol rose an eyebrow with amusement at the captains response to Trip's hug. "He has been acting this way since late yesterday. He seems to think he is a child..."

"Ah'm six and a half. That's not a child."

"Of course not" the captain said.

The captain decided to regard the engineer the way he would a child of 6 and a half and asked him "So, Trip, what did you learn while I was gone?"

"Well... Hoshi sings funny, Apple juice is fun to squirt, and Polly and I are gonna get married!" 

The Captain was humored and looked at T'Pol "Polly?"

T'Pol only blinked as a response and regarded Trip "I told you that would not be prudent"

"Yeah I know" he told T'Pol then whispered to the captain "I think she likes me, she tickled me. An' she let me tickle her. She's gotta like me." Trip grimaced. "She keeps making me drink though, I don't like that."

Archer was desperately trying not to laugh. Trip spotted this. "Don't laugh. It's not funny." Archer bit his lip. Trip pounced on him. "Wrestle!" He yelled.

Trip tackled Archer to the ground, who wrestled with him for several seconds before faking defeat, and let Trip stand one foot on Archers chest triumphantly "AH HA HA HA I won!"

T'Pol pulled Trip off Archer and pulled Archer to his feet.

T'Pol regarded Trip in a mothering tone and told him "that's enough you two, the captain needs to get back to work "then turning to the captain finished "may I speak with you in private sir?''

Archer nodded. He moved to go with her but Trip threw his arms around him. He looked up with his round blue eyes (by now he knew their effect) "I don't want Johnny to go, I want him to stay and play!"

Jonathan Archer, unlike T'Pol had dealt with his share of kids and the big blue eyes had no effect "Trip, T-Polly and I are going to go have a little talk, than I will come out here and play with you for a little bit, Okay?"

Trip pouted, but accepted he'd lost. He let Archer go. Archer and T'Pol went into Phlox's office. "Ten minutes!" he called. He heard Archer laugh. "I'm timing!"

"So what is wrong with him exactly?" The captain asked.

"It is hard to say, I believe he is ageing at an exponential rate, at first he was acting like he was around 3 human years old, than he began acting more and more mature... I believe he said he was 5 1/2 earlier and now he claims to be 6 1/2, so that is the basis of my hypothesis"

"So he grew down and now he's growing up?" Archer asked in confusion. 

"Timing still!" Trip called

The Captain laughed slightly at this and T'Pol answered "that is a reasonable description"

"So... what do you propose we do?" the captain asked, "Just wait till he grows up all the way?" 

"That would be acceptable" 

"How long do you believe that would take?" 

"By my estimation it will take between 9 and 11 days" 

The captain just put his hand on his head like it hurt, "so we have to baby-sit Trip for the next 10 days or so?" 

"The last few days he should be ok by himself, he will be going through his adult years at those times" 

The captain merely sighed "ok, well I'll be out playing with Trip, I suppose I'll bring him to his quarters...." he trailed off.

"We should assign a schedule for whom watches him, I believe we should minimize the number of officers who see him like this, I have already had ensign Sato watch him once, the three of us can take shift, and perhaps the doctor as well." T'Pol pointed out.

"Ok you assign our schedule, however you want" the captain said as he left the small room and headed back to Trip who was looking very frustrated by the "grown ups" talk.

"You were eleven minutes." Trip said pouting. Archer resisted the urge to groan and merely smiled. 

"Well, what do you want to play then Trip?"

"Hide and Seek!" Trip yelled. Archer got a sinking feeling. 

"Are you sure? We could play checkers?"

"No."

"Duck duck goose?"

"Not enough people."

"Horsey?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather see the bridge? Or engineering?" 

Trip thought for a second and Archer thought he'd succeeded. "Nope, Hoshi said she'd take me later. Hide and seek!"

Archer sighed "alright, lets go to you quart- room, and play there, it's much more fun in your room, there is more things to hide behind, and less animals" 

"Alright!" Trip agreed enthusiastically and bounced off to the door and waited for Archer to catch up. "We can wrestle on the bed in my room!" Trip said as he left hand in hand with Archer.

For a moment T'Pol felt a glimmer of sympathy for the captain. Then relief washed over her.

"Where could Trip be?" Archer wondered. Trip was giggling like there was no tomorrow. This was the ninth time they'd played, and Trip still hid in the same place. 

Archer knew it was because Trip could jump out on him and they could wrestle. So far he'd avoided that, but he had a feeling this time he wouldn't be able to.

Sure enough as he approached the hiding place Trip jumped out. "Boo!"

"AAHHH!!!" the captain mock screamed and let Trip pounce him, but Trip was much stronger than he so even though he THOUGHT he was only a few years old he still had the build of a 34-year-old man...

The captain was crushed under Trip and 'oofed' as he hit the floor, fortunately for the captain at that moment T'Pol opened the door "It is my shift captain, I will take over"

Trip got up and said bye-bye to his friend before sitting down in his chair. "You going to play a game with me?" Trip asked T'Pol sweetly.

"No, I took the liberty of bringing you some food," T'Pol motioned to her hand holding a plate," I was unsure what you liked so I brought you-"

T'Pol was cut off by an excited Trip taking the plate "Pan Fried catfish, and Pecan Pie!! My favorite" Trip cheered and gave T'Pol a big 7 year old kiss on the cheek "Your the best Polly!"

T'Pol jerked her hand up to the place on the cheek he had kissed her, it was moist (not slobbery wet) and it felt.... right. She could not explain it but she felt like she must feel that sensation again, she had to!

Trip had lost interest already and said a quick prayer before wolfing his food down. He made a huge mess and after he had finished T'Pol set about cleaning up. She picked up a cloth and went to wipe Trip's face. He stayed still like he was supposed to. And then the door chime went, and he leapt across the room. T'Pol grabbed him and tried to clean the worst of the muck off his face before letting him open the door. She didn't need to see who it was. Trip's face lit up with joy on seeing her. "Hoshi!" He yelled.

"Uh… sub-commander, I was coming to deliver you this, it's the monthly duty report, sorry to disturb you." Hoshi handed the PADD to T'Pol and walked out saying "Bye Trip, see you tomorrow!"

Trip looked at T'Pol and asked in his most honest voice, "Are you going to leave when I go to bed again?" this prospect seemed to sadden him. 

"No I will be remaining until 0900 tomorrow morning, Then Hoshi will be taking over"

Trip smiled looking relieved. "You're stayin' all night?"

"All night" 

"Cool!" Trip's whole face lit up, and T'Pol had to smother a grin. He was so sweet and innocent. And then a look of mischief crossed his features. All illusion of innocence disappeared. T'Pol took a step back. Trip took a step forward.

T'Pol looked frightened at Trip, who appeared to be about 7 years old. She wondered what he could be planning; she hoped he didn't still want to wrestle, for she would undoubtedly injure him in such a game. "Hey Polly, come here" Trip said tauntingly.

"I do not wish to..." T'Pol said, having an inkling of an idea about what was about to happen. Trip edged closer. T'Pol found herself up against a wall. Then she decided. She would strike first.

T'Pol dove for Trip, who not expecting that, jumped back. T'Pol grabbed for him, but he leapt out the way and onto the bed. T'Pol pinned him.

Trip tried to squirm but was unsuccessful. He assessed that 'Polly' was much stronger than she looked. All he could do was watch as her hand snaked up toward his side.

Trip squealed as she tickled him. Again. She had to like him. She tickled him loads! Trip squirmed really hard and got one arm free. T'Pol jumped off him, watching his hands with fear. Trip grinned. Playtime.

"Trip," T'Pol said with all the authority she could muster, "It is time for bed."

"NO!" Trip said stubbornly but playfully at the same time. "I wanna play first" at this he lunged toward her and started tickling her. She tickled him back, they both laughed uncontrollably. 'She's GOTTA like me' thought Trip as he laughed and tickled.

"Go to bed." 

Trip shook his head. "No." 

T'Pol tickled his sides mercilessly. "You will go to bed."

"No." Trip squirmed and laughed as she began to tickle his belly. "Ok! Ok! I'll go to bed!!!" he yelled. T'Pol released him and he stood up.

Trip walked with his head hung to his bed and lay down. "Can you lay down with me?" he asked innocently "It's scary in here, I don't like it. Please?"

T'Pol couldn't refuse those eye's, she relented "yes" but then she realized it was only a one-person bed, if he was a child it would have been acceptable, but not a full-grown man.

"I am unsure if I would fit in your bed." T'Pol said carefully. "I will sleep in a chair next to your bed."

Trip pouted a bit at this comment. He tried the big blue eyes routine again. But nothing would get her to sleep with him-whether he was acting 7 or 70. When he realized that his eyes would not do the trick this time, he finally gave up. "Fine," he pouted. "But make sure you're right next to the bed."

"Very well," she told him. He cheerfully hopped into bed as she agreed and crawled under the covers.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" Trip asked. T'Pol gave him a kiss on the cheek and settled into her chair. Trip grinned to himself and closed his eyes. He was going to pretend he was asleep then go find Jon when T'Pol was asleep. Unfortunately, he was tired. And T'Pol wasn't shutting her eyes. Trip drifted off to sleep.


	4. Man to Man

Ticklish 4

Trip awoke the next morning feeling very tired and sore, like he had slept on a bed of nails, the last thing he could remember was trying to stay awake. He looked up and saw T'Pol sleeping sitting up on a chair. 'Damn she's beautiful!' he thought to himself.

He got up and considered waking her, then decided he would rather watch her sleep. 'I wonder if she's got a boyfriend' he thought aloud 

"No I am not in a relationship," T'Pol answered opening her eyes. 

'SHIT,' Trip thought, "You're awake!!!!" Trip said terrified.

"Are you all right?" T'Pol asked. Trip had gone a funny shade of pale. He looked like he was going to faint.

T'Pol stood and reached for Trip. "Commander?"

"No no no I'm fine I'm fine!" Trip assured her.

"You don't appear to be 'fine', Commander."

"Yes I am."

Suddenly T'Pol realized something. "How old are you, Commander?" 

He stared at her nervously. "16" 

'Sleeping must have increased his ageing rate,' she thought. "Then perhaps you are fine," she admitted.

"Hoshi is coming soon?" 

"Yes commander" 

"I like Hoshi" Trip grinned a goofy grin

"I know, Commander. However, for the next few hours, I will remain with you. Would you like to go to the mess hall? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Sure thing," he responded with that goofy grin again.

"Very well. Let's go." She walked to the door, followed closely by Trip--perhaps a bit TOO closely, but she didn't seem to notice that and they left the room.

As they walked toward the mess hall, Trip started inching slowly closer to T'Pol, and T'Pol tried her best to avoid him… She knew how human male teens often acted--especially around women-- and didn't want him to get too close.

Trip looked slightly hurt, but let it pass. T'Pol had been trying to think how best to convey the new situation to the captain without encouraging him to give Trip a man-to-man talk. 

But then she noticed Trip was eyeing up every woman who walked past. And decided that a man-to-man was exactly what he needed.

T'Pol began to feel slightly putout. The walk seemed to be lasting forever. Finally they reached the mess hall. And Lt. Reed came over. "Hello Commander, Sub-Commander" 

He said in a very friendly manner.

"Hey Malcolm, what going on my brother?"

Malcolm looked at Trip confused, but after a 'get out while you can' look from T'Pol he said goodbye and fled. Trip looked around the mess hall eyeing every woman in it, T'Pol grabbed his arm and pulled him, less than gently, toward the captains mess.

"Trip." Archer greeted. "T'Pol." 

"Captain, the Commander has aged ten years while he slept. I feel that you should talk with him." 

Trip realized what was about to happen but T'Pol had already made a quick escape and left.

Trip looked uncomfortable as T'Pol left, "Cap'n…er…I um…can I ask Polly something?" He said wanting to get out of the room as fast as possible.

"NO, I think-"The captain was cut off by the door opening and a crewman walking in to deliver news to the captain, Trip took this as his chance to leave.

"Well looks like you've got company gotta go!"

The captain watched as Trip dashed out the doors 'Polly' he thought 'I hope, for T'Pol's sake, he forgets that'

Trip got out the Mess hall and began to run. 

"Trip!" Archer called. He ran after the errant engineer. 

Trip was quick, but Archer was quicker. He tackled the engineer, and they both fell to the ground. 

They tussled playfully; Archer knowing full well Trip could beat him.

Eventually they stopped rolling around and Archer stood and pulled Trip to his feet.

Trip looked at Archer but couldn't keep his gaze. Archer just stood there looking at Trip who had seemed to forget they were just fighting and was checking out an unfortunate T'Pol who had come to see if there was a problem.

The three looked at each other for a minute.

Trip and Archer were breathing heavily from their little brawl. 

And T'Pol was looking flushed. 

Wait...T'Pol...Flushed? 

Trip contained his breathing and tried to straighten himself out and look older than he felt. He slowly moved over to T'Pol, while talking to the captain "sorry, I don't know what I was doing, I apologize, " 

The captain was very confused until he saw, in a blur what happened next. 

Trip grabbed T'Pol's arm and ran off down the corridor with a very confused and surprised T'Pol in tow, She had to run with him, or else she would have been dragged. 

Trip rounded the corridor and ran into a turbolift.

T'Pol was flung all the way into the lift as the doors closed, leaving them alone inside.

"Commander," she asked confused. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doin'?"

"If I knew what you were doing, I would not have asked you," she reminded him.

"Well, then I'm glad you asked." 

"Why are you 'glad I asked'?"

"I'm kidnapping you." Trip said. "We're getting a shuttle and going to live on Risa. And-" He was cut off by T'Pol squeezing his neck in a nerve pinch.


	5. Oscilloscope

Ticklish 5

Trip woke in sickbay with his head all muggy. "What the hell happened to me?"

"What the hell happened to me?" Trip asked himself again holding his head and squinting against the bright lights of sickbay.

'Wait, this isn't sickbay' Trip thought to himself, than he looked around, the room was dimly lit and there was music in the background, and T'Pol was standing in front of him.

"Oh Crap, not another dream" 

"This is not a dream commander" T'Pol replied.

"Sure it is, I've had this one before" Trip said, "they always end with me and you..."Trip corrected. Why was his dream self so embarrassed... this one seemed too real...

T'Pol eyed him oddly and turned off her music, 'Had this one before, they always end with you and me... what does he mean' she wondered and raised an eyebrow. She sat down on her bed and watched him wake himself up further.

"Wait, this isn't a dream..." he said "What I said before about having this one before... I didn't mean it, I was just kidding!"

Trip rose than realized these were not his quarters, "These your quarters?" he asked.

"Yes" she responded a smile almost coming to her lips.

"I uh, I uh, I have a lot to do back in my quarters" Trip said than tried the door, it was locked, and he did not know T'Pol's combination, he was locked in.

T'Pol rose and walked towards him with an odd look on her face Trip had never seen before.

"Uh, T'Pol"

T'Pol didn't stop or answer his question. The look in her eyes told everything.

T'Pol's mouth claimed Trip's, and he finally reached his proper age of 31. When Trip next woke, T'Pol was sleeping next to him. Only this time, it was ok.

He lay there and tried to recall why they where laying next to each other sleeping... he could not.

He got up quickly and noticed he was in his skivvies, he found his clothes in a neat folded pile in the corner and put them on quickly and exited the room.

He rubbed his head he couldn't remember a thing that had happened the last two days, maybe it would come to him. He walked to the mess hall and got himself something to eat.

He got himself some lunch and sat down at a table by himself.

He noticed chef was serving chocolate cake, than hr remembered something he had gotten chocolate in sickbay, from Hoshi, and- suddenly the past 2 days flooded back to him everything "SHIT" he yelled and dashed out of the mess hall to find T'Pol.

Trip ran all the way back to T'Pol's quarters. T'Pol was just coming out when she saw him. "T'Pol."

"Commander." she said blankly.

Trip felt drowned. All this closeness he had felt, their friendship, hell their love- he couldn't-wouldn't- let it go.

"T'Pol," he started, unsure of what to say. "Look.... I didn't mean it. I-hey, what the hell am I talkin' about? You were the one who kissed me. Why did ya do it? Not sayin' that I cared or anything, but I guess I'm just trying to ask you why you-" Trip's rambling was cut off as T'Pol kissed him again. Unsure of exactly what to do, he just kissed her back.

"T'Pol..." He said. Tears glistened in her eyes as he pulled away. 

"Commander...Trip...I can't...not love you..." Trip silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"What do you mean, T'Pol? I though Vulcans couldn't love anybody? Unless love isn't an emotion anymore."

"It is, Commander. I do not know why I...love you."

"But you do?" Trip asked uncertainly. 

"Yes commander. Yet it appears you don't love me." 

"That's not true." Trip exclaimed. Or tried to exclaim. It came out as a whisper.

Trip kissed T'Pol again pulling her close to emphasize his point. "This is not.... Logical…" T'Pol said almost weakly.

"Love isn't supposed to be logical...Polly" Trip threw in the nickname teasingly. T'Pol led Trip into her quarters for privacy. They settled together on the bed, arms around each other. Comfy as could be. 

"Trip?"

"If you ever call me Polly again, I will have you killed."

Soft laughter was her only answer. She prodded him hard in the ribs eliciting more laughter and an "ow!" from the commander.

Trip leaned up close to her ear "Polly" he whispered.

T'Pol whipped her head around and looked at him glaring.

"Polly"

"I warned you" T'Pol said with a playful look on her face and he dashed out backwards of her quarters chanting "Polly Polly"

T'Pol came after him playfully and started chasing Trip down the corridor, who was still running backwards. Trip suddenly stopped running and looked suddenly serious, T'Pol picked up on this and turned around to see the captain looking bewildered at them. "Uh, Trip, Polly, can I see you in my ready room in 10 minutes with an explanation please"

"Sorry Cap'n." Trip said. "Me an' T'Pol are high-jacking a shuttle and going to Risa!"

He grabbed T'Pol and ran back to her quarters with her, leaving a confused captain behind them. Archer knew to let it go. Trip would tell him all later.

T'Pol looked at Trip he expected her to be furious with him. There was something else in her eyes though. Something she wanted to let out 

"Trip, I..." she tried to say, but couldn't get it out.

"TripIloveyou" It all came out suddenly in one go.

"I love you too Polly." Trip said. He gasped as she dug him in the ribs. "That's it!" He exclaimed playfully.

Trip tickled T'Pol and the two of them chased each other around the small room for nearly a half hour trying to tickle each other. Finally, they stopped when the door chimed. T'Pol had to catch her breath before she answered it. "Come in," she said at last.

The door opened to reveal Captain Archer standing with a scowl. Trip suddenly looked a bit nervous. "'Loud,' Cap'n?"

"What do you mean 'loud'?"

"I mean, I could hear the..." he paused and looked at T'Pol. "The two of you... laughing... from down the corridor." He had an odd expression, probably because he was so surprised to have heard T'Pol of all people laughing.

"Sorry" Trip said sheepishly. "Guess we got a little carried away..."

"Yes well...please, calm down." 

"Sorry sir. We will sir." 

Trip closed the door.

Trip turned to T'Pol with a look of mischief in his eyes. "Well, did ya hear that? You need to laugh quieter." He chuckled a bit at this, obviously thinking that he was very funny.

T'Pol didn't seem to agree. "He was correct, Commander. However, he should not have had to come in the first place. I should not have been laughing."

Trip noted the scowl from T'Pol and realized that she was serious. He lowered his head until he thought of what to say. When he decided on a course of action.

Trip swept T'Pol into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss that made her blush deeply. "Why Polly," He said. "I do believe you're blushing"

He pulled her close again, and gave her another heart stopping kiss.

"I ought to go," He then said. T'Pol looked up at him confused. "Why?"

"Because you don't love me enough to laugh for me, and that's important. You gotta show emotion."

T'Pol growled as he turned to leave. She pounced on him and gave *him* a passionate kiss.

"Now commander," she said as she pinned him. "I believe it is you who should laugh quieter."

Trip looked at her dumbfounded and laughed quietly. "Now we have a quandary. How do you propose we settle this" Trip said jokingly pulling T'Pol close.

T'Pol flicked a switch on a piece of equipment that Trip recognized as an oscilloscope. "Uh oh..." he said. His voice registered on the oscilloscope.

"Laugh." T'Pol ordered him. Trip pursed his lips and shook his head. T'Pol sighed. "Commander, I cannot measure your voice waves if you don't laugh." Trip shook his head again.

Trip shook his head once more and T'Pol looked at him mischievously and raised her other hand to his neck. Trip looked at confused and said as much "What are you doing?'' 

T'Pol said nothing and raised the oscilloscope mike closer to his face.

T'Pol ran her hand down Trip's neck slowly. Trip swallowed. The microphone for the oscilloscope picked up this small noise. Trip squirmed hard, but he couldn't dislodge T'Pol's hold. His clothes rustled, and the mike picked up the soft sound. He shook his head urgently.

T'Pol held onto his neck but said nothing, Trip of course refused to talk because he knew the Big machine would pick up on it.

T'Pol looked at him with eyes which seemed to pierce into his very soul. "Polly..." Trip let out.

T'Pol moved her hand slowly down his back. "Polly..."Trip said apprehensively "What..."

T'Pol stopped moving her hand and put down the Big machine. She put her finger on his lips and whispered, "don't talk"

"Laugh." She said simply. 

Trip wanted to scream. "Polly...no..." 

"Trip, just laugh. That is all you have to do."

Trip smiled weakly. "Nothing funny." 

His voice cracked. "Polly...no...I can't..."

"I can help you." She said, stroking his neck again. "I can easily give you something to laugh at."

Trip moved his head away from the mike, exposing his neck, which T'Pol kept stroking with feather light touches that were driving him crazy.

He scrunched his neck up, but there was no escape.

"T'Pol...stop...it..." He whispered, desperately trying to keep her hand from his neck.

Trip continued to squirm but could still not get out of T'Pol's hold. T'Pol pulled him closer to herself and whispered into his ear. "All you have to do is laugh" Trip pressed his lips tighter together and she stroked his neck some more.

Trip shook with barely suppressed laughter as T'Pol continued to stroke is neck. He gave a sudden snort, and T'Pol knew she'd won. She was ever so careful with him, treating him like a delicate flower. And her feather soft touches were the worst tickling Trip had ever endured.

Trip finally gave in, laughing very hard, hoping that this would end T'Pol's strange attitude, but also hoping that it wouldn't make matters worse. T'Pol, true to her word, backed off slowly, allowing him some room at last. He was ready to jump up and leave, but before he could, she came back toward him. 

"No...T'Pol...No more tickling! No more!" Trip gasped out with as much authority as he could muster. Then he calmed down a little. "T'Pol, it's your turn."

"I don't wish to have a turn. I think that my point has already been proved."

Trip shook his head "uh-uh! That's not fair. You have to laugh now!" He moved in on her but she backed up. "You know you want to, everybody else is doin' it!" Trip joked.

T'Pol narrowed her eyes more than seemed physically possible. "Trip...."

She turned quickly and dropped the instrument. She turned and darted out of the room with Trip in hot pursuit.

T'Pol dashed her way to the mess hall and Trip ran in after her. The mess hall was completely devoid of people.

Trip grabbed hold of T'Pol and picked her up. He carried her to his quarters because they were closest. Trip flung T'Pol onto the bed and switched on his oscilloscope. Then he held the mike up to her face. "C'mon Polly, just a little giggle, s'all I need..." He said coaxingly.

She did exactly as Trip'd done. She squeezed her lips together in a very un-Vulcan fashion. Trip gave T'Pol's neck a quick tickle. T'Pol squirmed trying desperately to get him off her. 

"No...Trip...NO!"

"C'mon Polly, just a little giggle is all I need"

"No!" she yelled.

"Yes, T'Pol. You had your fun. Now it's my turn. I just need a little giggle."

"No, Commander," she said, emphasizing the use of his rank. "You can not force me to laugh... or giggle"

"The hell I can't!" He yelled. Suddenly, he launched his biggest tickling attack yet.

She resisted laughing at first, but after a short while, she was unable to resist any longer. She was soon laughing as hard as he had been earlier.

Then, just as suddenly as he had begun, he stopped. She slowly regained control and stopped laughing.

"I gotcha to laugh" Trip said smugly. "I gotcha to laugh."

"Yes...now match the detail between the two sound files and we will see who laughs louder."

Trip rolled his eyes. "Bet it was you."

"I'm sure it was," she told him in an unhappy tone.

Trip realized that she was truly unhappy at being tickled uncontrollably. "Look, I'm sorry Polly. But you did it to me first. You deserved it," he told her in a teasing tone

T'Pol merely nodded. Trip sighed. "You know, tickling is seen as a sign of affection in humans."

T'Pol said nothing. "Polly, you know I'd never hurt you. I promise now I'll only ever tickle you sometimes." 

"As little as possible." She said suddenly. 

"Promise" Trip said. "Scouts honor."

"Thank you," she told him gratefully. 

"You're welcome."

"But remember Polly, that works both ways," He said suddenly.

T'Pol nodded and tapped a few buttons on the oscilloscope. The two sound waves showed on screen, with Trip's being much louder than T'Pol's.

"Well I'll be..." he told her, noting the volume his laughing had been. "You weren't louder than me."

"I guess not," she agreed.

He laughed suddenly. (boy, does he make a lot of sudden movements) "God, an I thought your laughing was loud...I've exceeded the screen!"

T'Pol gave him a small smile. "Maybe it was because I was tickling you. After all, I am sure you laugh a lot louder than that normally and no one complains."

He didn't respond to that. He just surrendered and let her win this one. "So... what should we do now?" he asked her suddenly, trying to change the subject.

T'Pol thought for a little while a finally answered. "Are you hungry Mr. Tucker?" 

"Uh…What? I suppose a bit hungry…"

"Come with me…please?"

"Um.. ok..." Trip was now confused but couldn't seem to get that goofy smile off of his face.

A/N Ok I know.. Totally Out Of Character.. But ya know.. It is an IM story… What else do you expect? Anyway it was fun writing.. And I JUST realized how many times they kiss in this chappy.. My bad.. Oh well…next chapter is very confusing.. So oh well…


	6. Rocky Horror

Ticklish situation 6...

Ok by now.. There is no distinguishable plot.. This chappy is a bit confuzzling.. But it it funny… So only this and the Epilog left J Yay!

Trip followed T'Pol out the door and into the corridor. He proceeded to follow her into a Turbo lift. Trips eyebrow raised as the Lift suddenly jerked to a stop. 

"What the…" He said. "There wasn't anything wrong with them this morning."

Perhaps there isn't anything wrong with them at all," T'Pol suggested moving her hand slowly away from the circuits on the wall of the lift.

"What..." Trip asked starting to get worried. 

"Perhaps they it simply stopped" T'Pol said slyly knowing Trip wouldn't believe that for a second.

That was all Trip needed to hear to know that T'Pol had stopped the lift.

"Why!?!?!?!?!?" He asked getting anxious.

"Have I not made my intentions clear?" Asked T'Pol innocently moving ever so slowly toward him in the confined space.

"T'POL!!!" Trip yelled trying to avoid her. "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

T'Pol tried to stop him from moving, But Trip dodged her and moved toward the circuit breaker. 

"This won't be too hard to fix..." Trip said eyeing the very mangled wires.

Trip tried desperately to fix them but with no success. T'Pol was right behind him hugging him shoulders as he leaned over to work on the circuits.

"T'POL!!!" Trip screamed "What the Hell!?" Trip fumbled with the wires for a short time than realized he wouldn't get anywhere with T'Pol trying to make out with him. Than he remembered 'Duh' he said to himself 'Why didn't I think of this before!' He reached for the comm in the lift. 

"Trip to the Bridge!" He almost yelled trying to get T'Pol away from his mouth.

"Bridge here, what is it Trip?" The captain asked.

"um... The.-kiss-.. Lift....-kiss-....is Stalled -kiss-.. A little help here!-kiss-" Trip couldn't keep T'Pol away in that small lift. He had to yell over her. 

"T'POL STOP IT!" Trip yelled, forgetting for a moment that the comm was on.

"Uh…sure Trip. What's going on in there?" The captain asked assumedly confused.

"Uh... nothing.... Can you have the doctor meet us when the lift stops? And ONLY the doctor..." Trip insisted pleading.

"Sure Trip…" The captain knew he could figure out what was happening in there eventually.

"And -kiss- please -kiss- hur -kiss- ry!" Trip shouted before turning off the comm and pushing T'Pol up to the wall staying as far away from her as possible at the same time. 

"T'Pol what the hell is wrong with you!" Trip said holding her arm up to the wall but having trouble keeping her there, Vulcans where after all much stronger than humans.

"All I want is you!" T'Pol said huskily.

"T'Pol, I can't...not like this...get off!" Trip began to panic as her hand slid up his shirt.

"But I want you...Now! Like this!" T'Pol gushed, sliding her other hand under his shirt. 

Trip wiggled both her hands out of his shirt, despite her attempts to keep them in.

"T'Pol!" He squeaked as her hands found *another* place to go. "No no nonononono!!!!" He forced both her hands above her head and pinned her on the floor with an adrenaline-fuelled burst of strength he hadn't known he was capable of.

"Why can't you just let me… us!!" T'Pol insisted.

"T'Pol STOP!!" Trip insisted. He wasn't sure if he was more afraid of her or that he might give in… "Come on guys what's taking you so long" Trip called out to no one…

"TRIP!" T'Pol shouted as she squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

Trip just kept holding her down with all his strength, but she started to use her lower body to her advantage and started to squirm free. 

Trip decided the only way to make her stop would be to lay on her, no matter how much he was going to hate it...

Trip lay down on top of T'Pol, and used a wrestling pin he normally used on Jon to hold her down. T'Pol took the opportunity to slide her hand up his shirt again. 

Trip squeaked, and lost the pin. T'Pol flipped him over so she was lying on *him*. Trip pulled and squirmed, but he couldn't break her hold. 

T'Pol began to kiss his neck, and Trip cried out. T'Pol nipped him and he screamed.

It was the only thing he could think of to make her stop. She stopped, surprised. He flipped her back over and again assumed the wrestling pin.

As Trip resumed the wrestling position, the turbolift door suddenly opened

Dr. Phlox stood there with an odd grin on his face and quickly moved toward the lift.

"Commander, what seems to be the problem?" He said eyeing the odd position he was in. and the look on T'Pol's face.

"I'd rather not talk about it Doc!" Trip insisted "I'd-" Trip was interrupted by T'Pol.

"TRIP!!" She yelled "I WANT TO BE ALONE WITH TRIP!" she yelled again glaring at the doctor. 

"COULD YOU HELP ME HERE!" Trip pleaded.

The doctor moved over to the two in the lift and knelt down and injected T'Pol with something that knocked her out quickly. Trip relaxed as her body got weak and slowly got off of her.

"What the Hell is wrong with T'Pol!" Trip asked looking at the doctor, just realizing his clothes where a mess and tried to tuck them back in.

The doctor looked at Trips neck and nodded his head, "Just as I expected!!"

"What's as you expected!?" Trip asked craning his neck to try and see what was on it.

"I believe humans call them hickies"

"WHAT! I've got a hicky!"

"Ah Hicky! I knew it was something like that!"

"You didn't answer my question!!!!!" Trip shouted back alerting a few wondering crewmen.

"Yes commander you have a 'hicky' if you would kindly help me bring T'Pol to sickbay I believe I can get rid of it for you"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Trip said and grabbed T'Pol off the floor of the turbolift and hauled her into a sitting position.

"Trip!" T'Pol moaned suddenly, grabbing Trip. 

Trip struggled, trying to dislodge her hold. He began to panic as she nipped his neck. He remembered his momma telling him of a defense nurses like her used. He made a fist and poked one knuckle up, then raked it up T'Pol's side. T'Pol yelled out in pain. Trip thanked the guy who invented sternal rubs in his mind.

T'Pol let go and fell in Trips lap as he had been pushed down in his attempt to free himself of her hold. Trip glared at the doctor who was looking on in excitement and curiosity.

"A little help here!" Trip said pointing at T'Pol with his index finger.

"Huh?" The doctor asked not understanding his problem.

"Help please? Get her off of me!" Trip said continuing to point at T'Pol who was still laying in his lap breathing slowly and gently.

"Oh yes of course" The doctor said sounding somewhat disappointed at not being able to watch this behavior to further extent…it was one he had never had a chance to observe before.

He squatted down next to T'Pol and injected something else into her neck that quickly resuscitated her.

T'Pol slowly opened her eyes and looked around and once noticing that she was lying in the commanders lap she shot up like a bolt of lightening. Her eyes were like round balls shooting out of her head terrified and confused.

"Doctor if you would excuse me..." T'Pol said and practically ran off in the other direction. 

The doctor looked back and forth between the direction T'Pol had just fled and Trip looked pleadingly at him.

"GO ahead, get her" Trip said waving off the doctor.

"Sub-Commander please wait I must find out what is wrong with you..." Trip heard him calling out as he ran after her down the corridor.

Trip rubbed his head and stood up again and headed in the direction of sickbay, he still had a hicky to cover up after all.

"Doctor," T'Pol said. "What exactly do you mean what is wrong with me?"

"You were exhibiting somewhat...strange behavior towards Commander Tucker."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "I have no memory of that."

"All the more reason to get you to sickbay." Phlox said a little too cheerfully.

"I do not understand doctor, I require meditation" T'Pol said trying to avoid eye contact with the doctor.

"T'Pol! I need to know what is wrong with you!" The doctor demanded not using her rank any longer hoping it would add a more personal touch to it.

T'Pol relinquished to his control and nodded, following him like a puppy-dog toward sickbay.

T'Pol followed the doctor to sickbay with little incident. She collapsed once and had to be wakened up and carried the rest of the way by Trip who the doctor had called to help him. Stepping into sickbay Trip set T'Pol onto a bio-bed ignoring her complaints.

"Commander I am FULLY able to walk on my own!" She had insisted.

"No way I'm letting you collapse on me again!" He insisted. And let go of her once he was certain she was securely poised on the bed.

"Mr. Tucker has a valid argument sub-commander" Phlox chimed in walking through the sickbay doors.

T'Pol sighed heavily and relinquished to laying on the bio-bed while she was being examined.

"Mr. Tucker, you will find the rash cream on that shelf over there" DR. phlox said pointing to some shelves in the corner. He began running some scans on T'Pol and his eyes bugged out. "Oh dear! I have to speak with the captain right away!" he said and fled sickbay leaving a confused Trip and T'Pol alone "Keep an eye on the sub-commander Mr. Tucker" he called after himself.

"This is turning out too much like the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Trip moaned. 

"I am unaware of how this situation relates to a film with almost every other line sexual innuendo." T'Pol replied.

"You've seen the Rocky Horror Show?" Trip exclaimed. A grin spread across his features. "Wow, a Vulcan watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"It was against my will." T'Pol said. But Trip saw the look in her eyes. 

"Yeah. I'll bet." He muttered.

"You know any of the songs?" he asked suddenly.

"I know one of the songs." T'Pol said non-committal.

"Which one? Can you sing it?" Trip said. T'Pol glared at him. Trip gave his best smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Please Polly?" He asked again. T'Pol took a breath. For a moment she allowed an angry thought to enter her mind. _Damn it the man could charm the paint off a bulkhead!!!!_

"I was feeling done in

Couldn't win

I'd only ever kissed before" 

Trip's eyes widened as he realized what she was singing.

"I thought there's no use getting"

She continued to sing and he gulped listening intently curious what all she would sing

"I've tasted blood and I want more"

Trip bit his lip, praying that no one would come into sickbay.

"I'll put up no resistance

I want to stay the distance

T'Pol continued to sing and stood up while doing so, moving ever so slowly…

Trip didn't notice at first why she had stood up and just continued to listen to T'Pol's voice as she sang the song. Trip had never heard her sing before, but she had the voice of an angel. T'Pol continued to move toward him, though he still didn't notice.

'Damn! She could sing this at church and they wouldn't care, damn! She has a REALLY good voice'

T'Pol put her hand on Trip's shoulder and Trip gave a strangled squeak. T'Pol reached the chorus and began to unzip his jump suit just a little.

Trip jumped back. "Maybe I should sing now," He said. He could've kicked himself. _Goddammit I don't wanna sing Rocky Horror! All the songs are dirty!_

T'Pol stopped. "Very well. Your song..."

"From the day he was born

He was trouble

He was the thorn

In his mother's side

She tried in vain"

T'Pol giggled a little at Trip's fake German accent.

"But he never caused her nothing but shame" Trip tried to mimic the narrators English accent, sending T'Pol into fits of giggles. _Where are you Doc?_ He cried in a silent plea.

"He left home the day she died

From the day she was gone

All he wanted

Was rock and roll porn

And a motorbike

Shooting up junk"

"He was a low down cheap little punk" T'Pol chimed in.

"Taking everyone for a ride" 

Back to the German accent.

"When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid

But when he threatened your life

With a switch blade knife"

Trip didn't carry the accent through the chorus.

"What a guy makes you cry And I did"

Trip mimicked the character's accents. Then came Columbia's part. He tried to do a high voice and T'Pol was literally rolling about on the floor with laughter.

"Everybody shoved him

I very nearly loved him

I said hey listen to me

T'Pol got control of herself. _Where are you Doc?_ Trip thought again. He stopped singing.

T'Pol, now fully recovered from her laughing fit, stood up and moved toward Trip slowly and stretched her arm out toward him.

"Uh, Polly?" Trip said nervously and backed up toward the wall.

"Yes, Commander." T'Pol was emphasizing his rank.

"Uh, T'Pol what are you doing" Trip said feeling his stomach clench with fear, not wanting another incident like in the turbolift.

"What do you want me to be doing?" T'Pol said moving faster and more catlike with every step.

Trip continued to back up until he found himself in a corner with T'Pol's arm blocking his movement.

"Going and sitting back down on your bio-bed?" Trip laughed nervously.

"No silly." T'Pol said teasingly. She tickled Trip under his chin.

"T'Pol, I thought we said no more tickling matches!" Trip exclaimed, catching her hand.

"But you won't let me show physical affection any other way." T'Pol pouted.

__

Where are you Doc? Trip pleaded silently.

"Well," T'Pol was trying to wrestle her hands out of his grip. Trip did *not* want the good doctor to come into sickbay to find him a giggling mess on the floor. Trip thought fast. He let go of T'Pol's hands and enveloped her in a bear hug.

While holding her in the hug Trip made sure her arms didn't come loose and he pushed her back toward the bio-beds making her sit down.

T'Pol tried to brake free of his hug but he just held on tighter, so she, or at least Trip thought she, relented and relaxed in his grasp and rested her head on his shoulder.

Trip smiled slightly, this feels nice he though but pushed that feeling aside for a minute while he said something to T'Pol.

"Now if you PROMISE to leave me alone I will let go of you!" He started "But If you even come within-" His words were cut off by something wet touching his ear.

Trip immediately let go of T'Pol and pushed her away making her fall onto the floor on the other side of the bed.

Trip fumed for a few seconds than noticed that she wasn't moving 'Oh my god!' He thought then rushed towards her feeling for a pulse, it was erratic.

He decided to be on the safe side and moved her onto a bio-bed and rushed to the comm on the wall.

"Doctor this is Trip! You are needed in sickbay immediately!" he said and moved back towards T'Pol hoping she was all right.

Trip stood there for a few minutes waiting for the doctor arrive. When he finally did he had 12 PADDs in his hands and pockets.

"What seems to be the problem commander?" Phlox asked cheerfully walking towards Trip and T'Pol.

"It's T'Pol. I kinda knocked her unconscious and now her pulse is erratic. What the hell did I do?!"

"Oh it is nothing to be worried about commander, you are most likely better off with her unconscious"

"What do you mean by that?!?!?!?!" Trip said confused…

"Do you remember the ailment you went through a few days ago?"

"Kinda hard to forget" Trip said sheepishly.

"She somehow contracted a mutated version of the virus from you, so her symptoms are remarkably different" The doctor explained.

"What do you mean 'Remarkably different? What kinda symptoms?"

"Well, in T'Pol she is experiencing heightened...desire." Trip's eyes widened. "Heightened desire for you in fact commander." 

Trip paled considerably. "Me?"

"Yes. You."

Trip blinked. "Why?"

"There are many possible reasons for this odd behavior..." The doctor began deciding how to word things. "It could be due to your close proximity to her while she was contracting her illness, it could be because she contracted it from you, but the most probable cause is..."

"IS!!!" Trip pushed. 

"Well the most likely reason is she… harbors feeling for you, unresolved feelings and her illness is forcing her to rid herself of her feelings, to exaggerate everything" The doctor said hoping it made as much sense to Trip as it did to him.

Trip knew this should have disturbed him but he was quite relieved.

"So you're saying T'Pol is attracted to me?" Trip asked. Immediately a voice in his head shouted 'duh! Of course. Or do people try to kiss you because they hate you?'

Dr. Phlox nodded at him. "Since T'Pol is out cold, and unable to be a problem for you I must get back to the captain."

The good doctor left and Trip turned to T'Pol.

Trip grabbed a chair and sat down next to T'Pol's bed. 

"I sure know how to pick um don't I" Trip said to her. He grabbed one of her limp hands and held it in his own and rubbed it gently. "You know, sometimes I think I've got you figured out and than you go psycho on me like this and I just get more confused than ever" He pulled her hand up to her lips and kissed it gently than laid it back down at her side. 

Trip thought he saw the ghost of a smile appear on T'Pol's lips. He ignored it until she leapt off the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Charles Tucker." She whispered. Trip just put his arms around her. She felt warm and strangely fragile. He was afraid to hold her too tight, lest he should break her. T'Pol snuggled close to him. They lay like that for a few minutes and then Trip said: "Much as I like snuggling, it's too great a risk of someone walking in on us."

T'Pol sighed, tracing circles on his belly. Trip caught her hand and kissed it. "No darlin' remember what we agreed about random acts of unprovoked tickling?"

T'Pol shrugged slightly. She stopped her circles and placed her hands around his neck hugging him tighter. She sighed and ran her hands throughout his hair. "I must, have..." T'Pol began but caught herself before continuing. "No I can't, but I must..." her voice was strained. 

"What?" Trip asked. "What are you talking about?" 

"You… I must… but I can't" She replied almost to herself.

"Don't think about that Darlin'" Trip said holder her a little tighter. That's when he realized how hot she was. "You're burning up!" he said pulling a little away to look her in the face. 

"I must have" She chanted again an evil look in her eye.

Trip paled when he saw the look in her eyes. He tried to move, but she was on top of him.

"T'Pol?" he asked. He gulped. " I think I prefer tickle fights." He laughed nervously.

T'Pol smiled at Trip, who gulped. "Now Polly..." he warned.

T'Pol continued to smile mischievously and moved them towards Trip's shirt, who was finally able to wiggle his own hands free and grab her wrists. "Doc Come Back!!!" Trip screamed as loud as he could, even though he knew he would not be heard.

"There is no use calling, no one can hear you" T'Pol said softly leaning down to his ear. "Only I can hear you scream"

Trip held her wrists tightly. He had no intention of letting go. He knew it was only a matter of time before she broke free...T'Pol wrenched her hands round and pulled Trip's hands above his head.

"HELP!!!" Trip screamed. "HELP ME!!!!!" T'Pol giggled, making Trip even more uneasy. They tussled as T'Pol tried to hold him with one hand.

The doors to sickbay opened suddenly to reveal Hoshi standing in the doorway. "Oh my God! She screamed and started to run away.

"NO! HOSHI COME BACK HELP ME!" Trip screamed but it was too late the door had already closed behind her retreating footsteps.

Trip kept fighting T'Pol's hands. "Now...Polly..." He said in a warning voice. 

"That's....ENOUGH!!!" Trip yelped as T'Pol pulled a hand free. He grabbed it again, desperately trying to keep hold. But he failed.

The Sickbay doors opened once more and Malcolm ran in holding a phase pistol aimed at T'Pol "Sub-Commander T'Pol please step off of Commander Tucker!" 

T'Pol looked at Trip with a mischievous grin and slowly began to stand up but before she had gotten all the way off the floor she grabbed him and spun around so he was in front of her blocking the pistol's aim. Malcolm looked terrified and moved the phaser back and forth.

Trip just stared at his friend, feeling T'Pol's left hand around his neck and her other hand creeping up the back of his shirt. 

"PLEASE SHOOT ME YOU'LL BE DOING ME A FAVOR!" he yelled starting to hyperventilate.

"I can't shoot a commanding officer unless they are performing an unprofessional act!" Malcolm replied snidely almost enjoying seeing Trip like this.

"FINE! YOU WANT UNPROFESSIONAL! HERE!" Trip yelled and twirled around kissing T'Pol fully on the lips "CAN YOU SHOOT ME NOW!!!!" Trip yelled.

"Yes sir...." Malcolm said and fired the phaser at Trip.

Trip crumpled to the floor relaxed. 

Malcolm turned to T'Pol. "You two play nice." He said. Then he left T'Pol alone. With Trip. Who woke up. And gulped.

"Now… you where saying," T'Pol said slinking towards him "about unprofessional"

The stun was still affecting him and he couldn't move except his eyes. His voice slowly came back to him.

"WAIT!" he said and was surprised when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Wait! Wouldn't this be more fun…" Trip tried to think of a way to get out of this without her knowing that he was getting out of anything. "Wouldn't this be more fun if… uh… if ... Uh… we... went back to the planet!" if Trips hands had been working he would have slapped his forehead. What am I thinking! He asked himself.

"Yeah… and we can uh... get more of that drink..." Trip had read that on earth they used to treat some types of venom with more venom… and this way he may run into Phlox or some of the other crewmen along the way who he may be able to get to help him.

T'Pol thought for a second. "No." She advanced on Trip. He managed to wiggle his toes. And his fingers. But he couldn't move his limbs. Trip gulped. "Polly..."

T'Pol smiled wickedly. She reached for Trip's shirt. "NO POLLY!!!!" T'Pol sat back a bit. Trip was aware that she was deliberately setting him on edge. Trip found he had a little movement in his limbs. Just a little.

Trip waited until she was within 2 feet of him and swung his leg out and tripped T'Pol making her fall onto the floor with a thud. He then with all the strength in him moved across the floor to the sickbay doors and pushed himself outside T'Pol who had stood up came after him, but he was able to reach and lock the doors a moment too late.

T'Pol caught him. "Bad." She said. "Trying to lock me in... you will pay!" And she set about her revenge.

Just then a crewman walked by "Commander! Is T'Pol about to make out with you while you are unable to defend yourself… and should I help you?"

Trip nodded "Yes…and YES!"

"Ok!" Said the chipper crewman but stopped "sorry, I'll be late my shift in Engineering… and last time I was 2 minutes late you told me next I was late you would Shove me ass in the Brig and not have to see me for another 3 months… so sorry buddy* The crewman said snidely and patted Trip on the shoulder walking off.

"Have fun sub-commander!" he called.

T'Pol kissed Trip hard. 'Relax commander.' She said inside his mind. 'You are not taking advantage of me. I have wanted this for a long time.' A tickle on the edge of his mind. 'And so have you.'

'Telepathy?' Trip asked. 'Yes' T'Pol replied. 'But only in moments of intimacy.' Trip smiled against her mouth. 

'Intimacy?' This earned him a pinch. 

'It is not wise to tease one who knows where you are ticklish,' T'Pol warned playfully. 

'And I'm frightened because...?' Trip replied.

'You are afraid that I will feel different later once this 'illness' is gone,' She answered kissing him again 'you don't have to worry' She insisted scooping him up.

"Woah! Where ya taking me!" Trip said squirming as much as he could.

"To your quarters… unless you wish to stay in the hall"

"Uh oh… thanks" he said relaxed a little and let her pick him up.

T'Pol brought him to his quarters, carrying him the whole way, even though he could walk on his own, playing with her ears the whole way.

T'Pol opened the door to his quarters and Set him down on the bed. She hesitated and kissed him again.

T'Pol ran her hands up his back, and then tickled the back of his neck a little. Trip laughed slightly. "Stop that!" He told her. 

"You started it." She replied softly. "Vulcan ears are very sensitive." Trip blushed slightly. 

"So you pointy ones have a weakness?" T'Pol smiled.

Trip ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer. T'Pol sat down on his lap and put her arms around him. "So... what do we do now?"

Trip hugged her "Whatever feels right"


	7. Lucy

***EPILOGUE***

"Daddy! Up!" Lucy said stretching her arms out toward her father sitting before her.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and begged "Please?"

Trip sighed and swung his daughter up onto his lap. A normal child would have squealed with delight but Lucy wasn't normal. Half Vulcan, she didn't express her emotions in extreme ways, just in less extreme ways, such as smiling rather than laughing.

Lucy smiled at her father and curled up tight onto his lap. "Thank you Daddy," She said. Trip felt the warmth of the roaring fireplace as Lucy looked out the window at the snowy field draped with snow. "When's mommy getting home?" 

"When Uncle Jonny comes back." was the reply. Trip sighed. One hour and T'Pol would return. Lucy began to tug on a lock of Trip's blond hair. Her own hair was brown with streaks of blond. It was strange to say the least.

Lucy let go of his hair and snuggled up close "I wanna see mommy... She said she would get the Christmas tree with us when she got home..." She said matter-of-factly.

Lucy stared out the window for a moment, then looked up at her dad. He was falling asleep. A mischievous grin lit up Lucy's face. She looked about but could see no pen. Then she had a better idea. Was daddy ticklish?

She waited for a few minutes until she was certain he was asleep and attacked. He jumped about 3 feet off the chair screaming and laughing at the same time, 5 year old attached to him ticking all the time. "Ahhhhaahahahah Lucee-ee-ee-ee-ee"

Lucy, even with her better emotional control she couldn't help but giggle a little. 

"Stop!" Trip fell on the floor, with Lucy on top of him. "Nooooo! Luc I swear if you don't- ACK!" Lucy giggled even more. Trip squirmed trying desperately to stop his daughter's attack.

Suddenly from behind them the door opened. Lucy immediately stopped her attack and ran to the figure walking through the door "Mommy!" She said smiling hugging T'Pol's legs. Trip recovered as quickly as her could and walked over to the door. "Hey darlin'" Trip said and kissed T'Pol before welcoming Jonathan. "Hey Cap'n!"

"You know I'm not a captain now right?" he said jokingly.

"Admiral, Cap'n, same difference." Trip shrugged. Lucy began to tug at Jon's trouser leg. He looked down and smiled as she put her arms out.

He picked her up "And how are we today?" he asked her. "Quite nice!" she answered sweetly enough to make your teeth rot out. Archer grinned. "Shall we light a fire?"

Lucy nodded. "That would be…prudent." Trip laughed and went off to get some firewood, leaving a confused Archer behind.

*LATER*

By the light of the fire, the little group sat comfortably. Trip with T'Pol, Lucy on the floor, Archer in an armchair. Archer was drifting off to sleep. Lucy looked towards Trip, eyes pleading. Trip nodded. "His own fault for falling asleep." Trip whispered.

Lucy sneaked over to him and T'Pol caught her arm "Lucy!"

"But daddy said-" she started but was cut off 

"Go around the back"

Quietly Lucy snuck round the back of Archer's armchair. Silently and catlike she crept up to the side of the chair and pounced.

"AHAHAHAAAAHAHAHA" Archer yelped as he flew out of his chair onto the floor with a thump. Lucy, knowing Jonathan's weak points went for the ribs and attacked.

"Lucyeeeee!!!" he laughed.

Unfortunately for Lucy, Archer wasn't just going to lie there and let her tickle him. He snaked a hand around her foot and began to tickle *her*.

Lucy shrieked and jumped back. Archer followed, intent on getting his revenge. He pulled Lucy back towards him, tickling her.

But Lucy was no stranger to being tickled either, She flipped over and tickled underneath Jon's arm. Trip sat laughing on the chair as T'Pol merely watched contentedly.

"Need a hand Jon?" Trip asked teasingly as his daughter was steadily beating Jon. 

"Yes...please..." Jon gasped out as Lucy hit another ticklish spot. Trip grinned and got off the couch.

Trip, still laughing, walked over to where his daughter and friend where attacking each other and scooped her up facing her AWAY from him…and sat back down on a chair He let his daughter down who ran over to T'Pol and sat down with a plop. "Mommy, can we go get the tree now please?" She asked in an innocent voice while looking at her through puppy dog eyes…

"Not tonight." T'Pol said. "It is too late." Trip yawned. "Better be hitting the hay." He said. Lucy got up and sat on his lap. "Carry me to bed please?" she asked sweetly. Trip mock groaned. 

"I have carried you to bed before." T'Pol said. "Now it is your duty." Trip sighed and carried his daughter out of the room.

Finis


End file.
